


A swirl of sea blue and melted brown.

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Clarke and her people, Death, Forgiveness, I don't know what this is I just wrote it, Their people, coming home, sorry is just a word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sorry becomes just another word Forgiveness can be the hardest thing to find. Bellarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A swirl of sea blue and melted brown.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no freaking idea what this is, I just started writing. It is also not edited, so surprise to my Beta Zombiecazz! Sorry if it sucks.

 

At the end of the day, Bellamy is always able to say that he has done **everything** for his people. From the time, he opens his eyes, to the moment he closes them, every action, and every movement is done with his people’s best interest in mind. He doesn’t fill his lungs with oxygen until he processes what it could mean for his people. He’s done awful things for his people, the blood that stains his soul is for his people. His people have made him regret and filled his heart with horror.

But, he is in complete control of his actions, and he makes his own decisions. In Bellamy’s mind if it’s for his people, then he can do it. Any task can be accomplished and dealt with if it is in the interest of his people. However, at the end of the day when he clutches his gun in hand, rests his head, and never fully lets himself relax he often feels as though he has more things to be sorry for than things he has to be grateful for.  

When Clarke finds her way back to him, he can see that she carries the same burden. They often find themselves saying sorry, before even acknowledging what they have done. Either way, it will be horrible for someone but it’s for _their_ people. Clarkes and his own, they are the most important aspect of this reality that they find themselves in.

Over the years on Earth there have been many times when he thought they had lost each other forever, their eyes only met with coldness, harshness and no shred of understanding for the other, and maybe at a time he had thought that the tides had sent them opposite directions into the world for a reason. And they had, but maybe that’s what helped pull them back together as well as make them drift apart.

But, when they became pulled back together all their eyes did was apologize. It was never spoken out loud, but they both knew what the other meant. Too many words- good and bad had already been exchanged, there was no need for any. They both knew the other held only forgiveness for everything that had been done, and all the cold words that had been said. It was all forgiven because it had all been for their people, it had all been for survival.

It’s not a long lingering stare or a sizzling gaze. Instead, it’s a split second of time that passes just momentarily as a swirl of sea blue meets melted brown. Without a smile, or frown all is said, that needs to be said, all the things they have never been able to really say to one another is thrown into the universe with a swirling _whoosh_ , and only watery eyes are left in their wake. It’s over before it starts, and through groups of surrounding people. _Their_ people, gathering around Clarke’s homecoming.

Clarke had lived and loved, constantly searching for something that she could never truly find. She grew for her people, and for herself. _Sorry_ had become a word, a word as hollow as another, it no longer meant anything when she said it, or when she heard it. She searched what felt like the whole world looking for something that could finally wash this blood from her body, the blood that she felt she had bathed in. She was never able to truly find it, she did find her need for home, however, because when there is nowhere left in the world to run, home always seems to call your name.

When she finally returns home, not everyone is forgiving of her actions. Not everyone is forgiving of her words, but it doesn’t really matter. What matters most is the single that she feels in her fingertips when Bellamy’s eyes catch her own. In a weird way, they are starting over, a fresh slate with wild, wisdom eyes that will not make the same mistakes as they did the last. Forgiveness has the power to wash the world clean, but Clarke would wash it with blood all over again if it meant that Bellamy would forgive her.

They meet again in a churn of hurt, misunderstanding, and shame. They always meet again, but this time is different, this time, a homecoming is one that will stay. The war has brought nowhere else to go, and the world has somehow become harsher than the one they landed on. Surrounded by their people Clarke is finally able to see what she has been searching for since leaving her people, true forgiveness in a pair of brown eyes.  

 


End file.
